Fairplay
by Brilyance
Summary: A história sempre colocou a Mulher como a Rainha do Lar, e o Homem como o Chefe da Família... Mas quando esta Lei é posta em causa, tudo pode acontecer... Aliás, todos os casais têm discussões!


**_Fairplay_**

* * *

****

_**Disclaimer:**_Estes personagens não me pertencem, nem estou obtendo qualquer forma de ganho financeiro com esta Fanfic.

* * *

Era uma tarde igual a outras. Bulma estava na cozinha a preparar a ementa para a festa de logo á noite. Estava irritada pois ninguém fora capaz de ficar em casa e organizar os preparativos. Todos tinham saído para fazer compras, e ela como sempre, era a empregada.

Ela até gostava de cozinhar, mas era apenas alguns dias, mas aquela situação já estava a prolongar-se. Ela e Vegeta decidiram comprar uma casa só para eles e para o Trunks. Desta forma podiam se divertir e fazer amor sempre que lhes apetecesse sem ter os pais de Bulma a os atrapalhar. No entanto era apenas Bulma que trabalhava lá em casa.

Tanto Vegeta como Trunks nunca se mexiam para ajudar, só queriam treinar e ficar a descansar nas horas vagas.

Começando a ficar farta, decidiu que aquela situação não passava daquele dia. Largou tudo o que estava a fazer e foi ter à sala, onde se encontrava vegeta que estava a ver televisão.

- Que tal achas de vires me ajudar a arranjar as coisas para a festa? Aliais, já deves estar cansado de ver tanta televisão. – Falou irónica, e olhou para o marido com olhar penetrante.

- Tas maluca mulher. – Gritou. – Um príncipe nunca faria tarefas domésticas.

- Ah não. – Cruzou os braços e voltou a falar. – Então o príncipe a partir de agora terá que se responsabilizar pelas suas coisas, pois, aqui a empregada, foi aumentada e despedida.

- Não te atreverias. – Disse, ainda não convencido do que a mulher falou. – Nós príncipes, não trabalhamos, as mulheres são as que têm esse trabalho, de cuidar dos filhos e da casa.

- E o que é que os homens fazem numa relação? – Perguntou curiosa e testando o marido.

- É lógico. Os homens têm o dever de defender a família. E já é um trabalho muito cansativo. – Vegeta voltou-se para a televisão e começou a mudar os canais. Para ele aquela conversa já tinha terminado ali.

- Pois lamento te informar mas os tempos mudaram, as mulheres deixaram de usar saias e começaram a usar calças, e alguns homens, que começaram a perceber a importância de uma família, largaram as calças para assumirem as saias.

- Pois então eu é que lamento te informar, mas não pertenço a esse grupo de homens, que decidiram virar para o outro lado. Um verdadeiro homem NUNCA …– Frisou bem a palavra – mas nunca usaria saias.

- Vocês homens são tão machistas. Ninguém os compreende.

- Não me faças rir mulher. – Vegeta levantou-se do sofá e olhou para a esposa. – Tentar compreender uma mulher é a pior coisa. Quando encontrarem algum homem que o consiga avisem-me.

- As mulheres não se dão a conhecer, nós esperamos que alguém nos descubra. E os que conseguirem são os que merecem a nossa atenção.

- O característico «se este não me conhece, então não presta». – Vegeta falou como se já estivesse farto daquilo.

- Isso mesmo. Não desperdiçamos o nosso tempo com qualquer um.

- Pois não, vocês acham-se todas sem defeitos, no entanto têm mais defeitos que qualquer coisa do mundo.

- Ah é! Então diz lá alguns. – Desafiou.

- Essa é fácil! – Pensou um pouco e voltou a falar. – As mulheres não sentem as coisas de modo normal. Um simples desejo realizado, por muito pequeno que seja, é razão para a maior das celebrações. Uma mulher dá cabo de uma conta bancária de um homem, por exemplo quando vão ao cabeleireiro, no mínimo duas vezes por mês, e não é só o cabelo, são as unhas, a depilação e sabe Deus que coisas mais.

- Quanto a isso não tens o que reclamar, pois quem trabalha cá em casa para sustentar a família sou eu. – Ripostou. – Além do que. Nós mulheres temos razões para gastar tanto dinheiro.

- Não estou a ver as razões para tal.

- São apenas duas: nós mulheres e vocês homens. Vocês homens por que somos casadas ou namoramos alguém, e como sabes muito bem, nenhum homem gosta de uma mulher que não se trata bem. E por fim, nós mulheres, porque se vocês gostam, nós sentimo-nos melhor connosco próprias.

- Vocês não se acham nada convencidas pois não?

- Diz na minha cara que não é verdade! – Bulma olhou sério para o marido.

- Mesmo que uma mulher se cuide não quer dizer que nós tenhamos de gostar dela. Sendo que um homem é que controla as «operações» e não admitimos qualquer tipo de interferência. Nós é que decidimos quando tudo começa e quando acaba. Afinal nós somos o sexo mais forte. – Disse todo confiante e orgulhoso.

- Vocês é que controlam as «operações»? – Perguntou. – Por mais que queiras dizer o contrário, os homens tem uma fantasia que é serem dominados sem apelo nem agravo. O que vocês querem na realidade é uma mulher segura e confiante, que sabe onde vai e como lá chegar.

- Para arranjar uma mulher que saiba se orientar é preciso ela ter uns oitenta anos. – Gozou.

- Então devias ter te casado com uma mulher com oitenta anos. E deixavas-me em paz.

- Se pudesse voltar a traz era mesmo isso que faria.

- Não foi isso que disseste quando nós casamos. – Recordou ao marido.

- Pensei que tivesses compreendido. Aliais, vocês mulheres é que têm o problema de se explicar. Nunca se decidem. Vocês têm três conceitos completamente diferentes: o que pensam, o que dizem e o que queriam dizer. A típica frase «O que eu disse não era bem o que eu quis dizer». – Falou imitando a voz de uma mulher.

- Nós não somos nada assim. Nós raramente nos descontrolamos e dizemos algo que não queríamos dizer.

- Começo a pensar que nós homens nascemos para sermos enganados.

- Estou farta desta conversa. Só queria que me ajudasses um pouco nas tarefas de cá de casa, mas estou a ver que é impossível ter um pouco de ajuda da tua parte. – Irritada e magoada, voltou para a cozinha e recomeçou o trabalho.

Vegeta por sua vez permaneceu imóvel diante da reacção da mulher. Nunca pensou que aquela conversa da guerra dos sexos íris terminar daquela forma. Começou a pensar que talvez ela tivesse um pouco de razão. Muitas vezes ela chegava ao quarto estafada do trabalho e mesmo assim tinha sempre energia reservada para ele. Então decidiu que deveria ajudá-la um pouco.

- «Dar-lhe uma ajuda não é sinónimo de começar a usar saias, ela que nem se lembre de pensar isso.» - Entrou na cozinha e olhou para Bulma que estava a preparar a comida. Ficou surpreso quando a viu a chorar.

- Bulma. – Chamou de leve.

- O que foi. – Gritou irritada.

- Eu … eu… eudecidivirtedarumamãoparaafesta. – Falou depressa

- Podes falar mais devagar, não percebi nada.

- Eu vim te ajudar para a festa.

- Estás a brincar, não estás? – Perguntou espantada e sem acreditar.

- Se não ajudo é que sou machista, se ajudo é porque é mentira, realmente não há quem as perceba. – Falou e começou a dirigir-se para a sala.

- Não, espera Vegeta. – Chamou-o. – Não era bem aquilo que eu quis dizer.

- Vês como eu tenho razão. Vocês mulheres nunca se decidem.

. É que não estava á espera da tua acção.

- Não comeces com ideias. É só desta vez. – Explicou. – E temos de decidir que quem manda aqui é quem usa calças. Logo sou eu que sou o chefe desta família.

- Acho que tenho uma ideia melhor. – Sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço do marido e bem pertinho da sua orelha voltou a falar. – Que tal se nós ambos usássemos calções. Assim nunca mais haveria discussões para decidir quem manda. – Beijou o marido e olhou nos seus olhos.

- Eu prefiro que não usemos nada. – E voltou a beijar a mulher com paixão e desejo. Aquela discussão sobre a diferença entre os sexos terminou no melhor lugar. Na cama. Onde puderam apreciar e aproveitar as diferenças de cada um.

* * *

___**FIM…**_

* * *

__

___E então, o que acharam? Ficou diferente não é verdade? _

___Por favor mandem __reviews._

___Esta foi a minha primeira história com__ as personagens de Dragon Ball._


End file.
